


The Will to find the Way Back Home

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off an RP blog on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, It really is a great Tangled RP, Moonbelle as I like to call her hehe, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Varian angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: (Based off an RP blog)After Belle, a friend of Hugo and Varian, steals the Moonstone for herself, she kidnaps Varian for the scroll incantations. However the consequences of stealing something not hers, soon take its toll. Hugo, Rapunzel, and Eugene must venture to the woods to rescue Varian, and hopefully Belle.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), NewDream, Rapunzel/Eugene, Varian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Will to find the Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how many of you guys follow the Alchemy Bros RP for Tangled but basically there's this blog called Belle-of-Ingvarr. Belle is a really great OC added to the 7K gang of the Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU (the one by Kait and Anna) Well a group of admins put together their own spin on the AU and even created their own adventure. I think after a fun little discussion with some mutuals, we wondered what if Belle took the Moonstone? And thus this was born hehe. So yeah here you go.   
> Enjoy! :)

Belle held on to the horse with the reigns. All she could do what beat herself up over what she did. The memories of her drastic actions. 

_ “Belle, WAIT!”  _

Varian desperately tried to reach out for her, but she didn’t want to listen. 

_ “We can figure this out together!”  _

Belle didn’t listen. She attacked. If Varian wasn’t going to help her, then she had to force him. She looked back. Laying on the horse, on his stomach was an unconscious Varian. Belle shudders. Not believing she had gone this far. She had caused harm to Varian. As if injuring his heart wasn’t enough, she had to knock him out too. The Moonstone on her chest surged, “Agh!” She halted. “This is all your fault! You’ve corrupted me! What I’ve done is because of you! Because of power!” Belle pulled at the stone, but it shocked her. She screams and falls to the ground. Black rocks spurted from the ground, surrounding her. The rocks spiraled out of control. Belle tried to regain command, but the rocks grew rapidly around the area. Belle groans. Her face was hot with tears. She hugged herself, trying to comfort herself. “It’s okay.” She whispered to herself. Belle choked on her tears, “It’s okay.” The full moon shone on her, as if it was offering comfort itself. The moonlight did feel safe. Felt warm. Belle took a deep breath. Her eye had rings under them, and red from crying. What she’s doing is okay. It’s okay for her because she can. Varian still sees Belle as a friend. If he still wants to be her friend, he’ll forgive her. Hugo, she couldn’t really say, but he and Belle did have a past. A twisted past, but a past nonetheless. The truth is, their whole friendship is twisted. Their bonds were born from dark paths. They’ve all committed deceiving acts that all of them can not come back from, but that’s what made them a family I guess. No one else could ever understand what they’ve gone through except them. Varian and Hugo have gone down dark paths before, they’ve embraced their dark sides. Now it was Belle’s turn. 

_____________

The lab was a mess. Broken glass everywhere. Black rocks sticking out of the walls and floors. And spilled chemicals all over the floor. Hugo breathed back and forth, horrified by the dreary basement before him, “Va-Varian? Belle?” 

There was no voice. No hint of Varian or Belle. Hugo squeezed his eyes shut in agony. He knew this would happen. He didn’t want it to happen though. His shoulders raised, narrowing his eyes as they welled with tears. He knew Belle had become quite unstable, but this? He didn’t expect this. “No Belle wouldn’t-” Hugo ran his hands through his hair. He and Belle had a fight earlier that day. 

_ “Hugo, please!” Belle begged.  _

_ “No, it doesn’t matter if I try asking him for the secrets of the scroll. Varian will say no. He will refuse to help, especially if it’s for a dark purpose!” Hugo exclaimed.  _

_ Belle sighed, “Hugo I would hate to be forceful, but if I have to-” _

_ “No! Don’t you dare Belle!” Hugo coldly stares at her.  _

_ “Or else what?” Belle laughed, as she shot a black rock from the ground, which luckily Hugo dodged. “Honestly Hugo, you can’t take me. Between you and me, I have always been more superior.” Belle taps his forehead, lightly tapping down to his nose and chin. “Donella was just blind to the truth.” Her tone takes a dark turn and flicks Hugo’s goggles.  _

Donella. This whole thing was about Donella. Not surprising but why should it be? It still baffled him though. Why would anyone want to prove themselves to Donella? Hugo had to learn it the hard way about Donella’s false validation. Belle knows and is fully aware she is nothing but a pawn to her. Why continue seeking her attention? Hugo had to put a stop to this. “Belle isn’t evil, she can’t be evil! She’s just lost!” A quiet chatter snaps Hugo out of his thoughts. Hugo jerked his head. From behind a sliced in half table, came out a small raccoon. His fur was frizzled, and he coughed from the ashes. 

Hugo grinned, recognizing the soft, furry friend, “Ruddiger!” Ruddiger recognized the blonde alchemist and ran to his arms. He cuddled into Hugo’s chest, obviously seeking comfort from the events that had occurred. “Oh buddy. I know, I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent this.” Hugo’s voice echoed through the dark destroyed lab. We’re going to get him back. Uh, hopefully before it’s too late.” Hugo nervously chuckled. “Okay Ruddiger. You think you can track him down? We find Varian...we find Belle, and we can hopefully put a stop to this.” Ruddiger held his hand over his forehead, determined to find his favorite human. 

_________ 

Varian groans, finally waking up. His head hurt. Varian looked around. It was a dark night. He was alone, it seemed. Varian got up and attempted to run when- 

“AGH!” Varian falls down. He turned around and saw that his legs were actually chained, attached to black rocks. Long enough to let him walk, but not enough to run. “Great.” Varian lowered his eyelids, sarcastically looking at the black rocks. 

“Hey you finally woke up.” Belle giggled, coming out of the shadows.

“Hey, I see you’re still looking for your mind.” Varian mocked her. 

Crossing her arms, Belle scoffs, blowing the one strand of hair out of her face, “Hmph. You should thank me. That knock to the head brought you more hours of sleep than you ever had before.” 

“Awww it thinks making fun of me is gonna get her the translations of the scroll, how cute!” Varian fired back, altering his voice as if he was talking to a five year old. Or in his case, one who was actually acting like she’s five. 

Belle narrows her eyes at him. 

“Hey if I’m gonna get kidnapped might as well have fun with it right? Gotta find the fun in everything!” 

Belle sighs, rolling her eyes to the side. She returns herself to the task at hand. She arches her brow, feeling smug, “Well, you’re not going to think this will be fun when you give me the incantation for the moon!”

Varian rolled his eyes to the side in return, “Oh this is so stupid. Look Belle, why don’t we just save us both the trouble and return the Moonstone to Rapunzel. Ay, huh? Doesn’t that sound like an effortless plan?” Varian tried to play it cool. The death stare Belle gave, implied that it in fact, was not working. 

Belle pulled out the scroll, “You know Varian. You must be thirsty from all that fighting we did.” 

Varian clears his throat, “Oh so what, you think acting like you’re my servant is going to get you the incantations.” 

Belle crossed her arms, the corner of her lips lifted, “Hmph. Still the same sassy Varian I met a year ago. You’ve barely changed.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Varian remarked.

“Oh come on Var, I thought you always wanted to help others.” Belle pointed out.

Varian strained his voice, “I do want to help you Belle, but not like this. I-I want to help you do the right thing. Help you make the right choice.” It was then Varian realized, he could take advantage of his situation here. “Belle, I get it. Believe me.” Belle stared at the boy, coldly. 

Varian saw Belle come near him with two cups of water. Varian took one of the cups without waiting for her to offer it. “Look Belle. I told you what happened to me. It didn’t go well.” Varian takes a sip of the water. “I mean I was lonely, and I was bitter. It’s a miracle Rapunzel let me even come along on the journey. And I stood up for you. I chose to trust you and believe you would never betray us, but you proved me wrong.” 

“Yea, you did some pretty manipulative things. Taking advantage of the Princess, using your pet to attack the guards of Corona, offering the guards cookies laced with truth serum.” 

“Yes, yes. I was just as horrible as you were. We’ve established this, heh.” Varian side eyed the girl nervously. “Can we-can we get on with it?” Varian said, revolted by the taste of the water he had took a sip of. 

“I have to say, that trick with the truth serum was clever. I have to ask, how did you come across such a serum like that?”

Feeling cocky, “I didn’t! It’s actually a truth serum of my own design!” Varian shakes his head in disbelief. “Wait-wait a minute what? I didn’t mean to say that.”

Belle smirks, “Wow, this stuff is how you would say  _ fascinating _ !” Belle presents Varian the empty bottle of the truth serum. “There was still one drop left. And apparently it seems to be enough to get you to tell the truth.” 

Varian bit his lip, “You poured it in the water.” Now Belle had him right where she wanted him. Irritated by how so easily he fell for that trap, Varian poured the rest of the water on the grass. 

Belle snickers, “Now I’m guessing you know what comes next?” 

Varian glares at her. 

Belle stands next to him, bringing out the scroll, and a pen to write down the translations. “What is the moon's incantation?” She asked, this time implying a threat. 

Varian groans, trying his best to hold it back. “I-uh-” It was too compelling. He just gave in. “Crescent high above. Evolving as you go. Raise what lies beneath. And let the darkness grow…” 

_______

Ruddiger sniffed out the air, trying to catch Varian’s familiar scent. Hugo followed behind, not wasting anytime. Rapunzel and Eugene were alerted of the conundrum as well. 

Hugo warned Rapunzel to stay out of their fight, “Listen, this is my fight. Belle and I have a past. I think I can get through to her if I just try talking to her.”

Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged worried glances. Eugene pulled Hugo’s shoulder, “Look kid, how are you sure you can convince her to give up the Moonstone. I mean just because you have a past,” Eugene rubbed his neck, laughing anxiously, “doesn’t mean she’ll listen.” 

“Oh she will.” Hugo forced himself to smile. “Because we have one thing in common. Which is Varian.” Hugo winked and shot up finger guns at the couple. “If there’s anyone who can convince Belle to follow the right path, it’s Varian.” 

Smug, Eugene side eyed Rapunzel, “Sounds like somebody I know.”

Rapunzel laughs back, “He learned from the best.” They both continue walking, however Eugene continues to express his concerns to Rapunzel, “Look Blondie. I get it. These kids have grown close to each other, but I still think they should be more cautious. I mean I hope Belle does the right thing, but I just don’t want Varian to get hurt again.”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel cupped her hands around his cheeks, “I watched the way these three got along. I know they have something. Something at the core of their friendship that cannot be broken. We just have to trust they’ll work it out. And if they truly are friends, they will.” Rapunzel walked ahead and feeling a bit more cocky, she turned back around, hands on her hips, “Besides if this was to happen let’s say with Cassandra, you wouldn’t give up on her would you?”

Eugene taps his chin, “oooooo let me think about it.” 

Rapunzel grabs his arm, “Come on.” 

___________

Varian coldly stares at Belle as she reads the translated incantation given to her. She steps up. Raising her arms, “Thank you by the way for your contribution,” to which Varian responds with a glare. Belle’s heart skips a beat, avoiding contact to not show how hurt she was from this. Her eyelids drooped as she read the words of the incantation, “Crescent high above,” a swarm of black rocks grew from the ground. Rocks glowing brighter than ever before. The Moonstone on her chest glowed brighter and surged louder. It shocked her a bit, then Belle smiled. She felt powerful. A certain power she didn’t have before. And now she did. She had the ultimate power of the Moonstone now, thanks to Varian. She smiles at Varian, who suddenly raises his brows, watching Belle cast the incantation. What exactly did she have in mind?

“Crescent high above. Evolving as you. Raise what lies beneath. And let the darkness grow! Bend it to my will. Consume the sunlight’s glow. Rise into the sky. And let darkness grow. Let darkness....grow.” The words leaving her mouth, commanded the black rocks to form a tower like structure before her and Varian’s very eyes. 

“What is that?” Varian fearfully questioned. 

“Home sweet home.” Belle proudly looked at the tower she had just created.

“Really? You kidnapped me for  _ this?  _ You kidnap me for great power and this is what you use it for? A big old tower you could have found anywhere else in this kingdom!” Varian grits his teeth. 

“Uh, it’s a cool tower I made out of the black rocks! Of my own design!” Belle laughed. 

Varian shook his head, dissatisfied with the results. 

“Belle, I’ve had enough of this, You know you can talk to me. Whatever you're going through. What-whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I’ll understand.” Varian told her. Right now, patience is the key.  If you truly understood, you wouldn't be questioning me.” Belle groaned. 

“Belle-”

“QUIET!” Belle exclaimed. 

Varian went stiff, “Wow so that’s how that feels like, heh.” 

Belle looked at her hand, it still surged with power, “Alright Hugo,” she narrowed her eyes, closing her fists, “Now let’s see who’s the stronger one.” 

“Belle please reconsider. I won’t stop talking. I will not give up on you! In my darkest hour, I felt like everyone gave up on me. I felt like no one cared. I felt empty. I’ve seen this darkness before. I’ve been there.” 

Belle flips her hair, “Actually Varian, you inspired me to take charge of my future.” She boops his nose. “I mean, if you had the guts to challenge authority, then I don’t see why I can’t.” 

Belle summoned a circle of black rocks, surrounding Varian. “Don’t worry Varian. I won’t leave you out here too long. You actually play a more important role here than you think.” 

Belle went into her tower, leaving Varian alone. Varian deeply sighed, looking at the ground. His heart gave in. 

_________

Hugo, Eugene, and Rapunzel all looked at the large tower in front of them. 

Eugene whistled, “A tower made of the black rocks. That’s impressive.”

“I’ve never seen the rocks like this before.” Rapunzel admitted. 

“Varian must have given her the incantation.” Hugo muttered, but the others heard. 

“Alright buddy,” Eugene started. “Do you want us to come with you?” 

Hugo frowned at the tower. “No. I’m going by myself. I’ll deal with her.” Hugo balled his fists, walking to what looked like could be a door inside. He bit his lip, lifting his arm, fist still balled, he slowly knocked on the door. The door creaked open, “Huh, didn’t expect that to work.” 

Hugo walked into the huge tower. It looked like a palace. “Whoa,” he had to admit, it was breathtaking. “Belle?” 

Suddenly, a rock came at him, almost slicing his throat. Hugo shrieked. He grabbed his shirt, breathing steadfast. He shrieks again when he sees Belle standing on top of a staircase. “Watch where you point those!”

Belle frowns at her old friend, “Oh I was watching.” Belle yelled at him, disappointed the rock didn’t at least nick him. 

Hugo cuts to the chase, “Where’s Varian?” 

“He’s fine.” Belle waves it off, then she deviously smiles, “for now.” Hugo frowns at her, not flinching from her maniacal laugh. “Well really his safety depends on you.” 

“What? Belle why are you doing this?” Hugo is tired of the games she was playing. “This is to prove to Donella you’re better than me right? Well, why are you still hung up on her anyway? She abandoned you. She doesn’t care about you anymore! She never loved us!” 

“But she still cares about you!” Belle seethed through her teeth. “She still wants you back, even though you don’t want to go back with her!” Belle’s eyes began to shimmer. Tears welled up. “Why does she care more about you than me?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care! I care about getting as far away from her as possible! Getting you as far away from her as possible! You actually have friends who care about you. Actually believe in you!” 

Belle’s heart drops, “ It’s not about that!” Belle turned to face Hugo. “It’s about validation. It’s about will! Who has the will to follow Donella’s legacy? Who has the will to do what she wants us to do? Between the two of us, I know the answer.”

“So you are willing to do anything for her? You are willing to kill for her if that’s what it takes? You think that’s power? The will to create destruction is your definition of power? Is that it?” Hugo angrily yelled. 

Belle shuts her eyes. Her anger channeled a stampede of black rocks in the tower. Hugo’s mouth opened, and pupils dilated as he ran to avoid them. He ran up the stairs, bumping into Belle. Accidentally knocking her over, the rocks stopped. Belle rubbed her head. “Ow, you moron!” She shoved Hugo to the side. “Watch where you fall!” 

Hugo grits his teeth, “There’s that Belle I know.” 

Belle crosses her arms, and pouts. 

Hugo rolls his eyes to the side, “Belle,” he sighs, “hurting your friends isn’t going to get you anywhere. Just because you are willing to destroy others, doesn’t mean you are powerful. Power comes from your heart, at least that’s what Varian taught me.” Hugo softly laughs. 

“Exactly!” Belle cried. “Varian didn’t even need magic and he almost took down the entire royal family! Then again, he was brought down by magic. He was defeated by the black rocks.” Belle laughs, coming to a realization she hadn’t thought of before. 

“The black rocks are power. I can do anything with them. Including taking you down.” Belle shoots more rocks at Hugo. Dodging them, Hugo runs around the room he was in, trying to outrun the trail of black rocks behind him. “Belle no!” 

Belle did not listen. “Donella is blind to the potential I hold! I am stronger than you! I have always been stronger than YOU!” She screamed as she pinned one rock behind Hugo, pinning him on the wall. Hugo hung by his shirt collar. 

“I don’t care how many rocks you throw at me!” Hugo screamed at her. “I don’t care that you throw me around! I don’t care how much you destroy! I won’t leave you! And I won’t give up on you!” 

Belle rolls her eyes, irritated by Hugo’s attempts at peace, “Oh really?” Belle laughed, remembering the most important part of her plan. “Well, let’s see how much you care when I destroy someone precious to both of us.” Hugo widened his eyes. 

_________

Varian buried his head into his knees, curled up in the small cage he had been hidden in. His ears picked up distinct voices coming from outside the cage. He peeked through the small opening of the rocks, and saw Rapunzel and Eugene. 

He gasped with excitement. A smile appeared on his face, “Rapunzel! Eugene!” 

Rapunzel froze, “Did you hear that? It sounded like-”

“Varian.” Eugene finished her sentence. They scanned the area, “Kid, where are you?” 

“I’m right here!” Varian peeked through the rocks. Belle hid me behind these thin black rocks.” Rapunzel finds the cage like rocks and tugs at Eugene’s shirt. “There.” They ran to the cage, happy they could hear him. “Oh Varian, I’m so glad to hear you are safe. Are you okay?”

Varian rubbed the back of his neck, “Yea, I’m fine right now. Uh, is Hugo with you guys by any chance?” 

Eugene responds, “He actually went into the tower to go find Belle. He wanted to try talking to her first.”

“Well hopefully he has more luck than me. I already tried talking to her. I don’t know, it’s like she’s corrupted by the Moonstone or something. We need to get that off her! It could kill her, because she is not meant to have it.” The ground rumbled. Everyone shook. Varian looked around, his cage disassembled and formed a hand that scooped him up. He reached for Rapunzel’s hand as he got lifted up to the top of the tower. “Rapunzel!”

“Varian!” Rapunzel called back. She looked at Eugene. “Come on!” She desperately ran to the tower. Eugene followed her. 

_________

Belle mimicked the hand she formed to bring Varian to the tower. She mimicked a throw, commanding the hand that carried Varian to throw him into the tower. He fell onto the floor, “Ohh that’s gonna leave a mark.” He strained. 

“Hello Var, nice of you to join us.” Belle grinned. 

Varian saw Hugo was pinned against the wall by black rocks. Desperate to stop all of this, “Belle, come on. You don’t have to prove anything.” 

Belle scowled at him. She didn’t need a lecture. Her brows raised as she recalled a memory that drove her to this moment in the first place. 

_ Belle struck the sword at thin air. Going “Ha,” with every stance she practiced.  _

_ Donella walked in. Belle heard her light tapping on the floor. Both her peripheral vision and sword caught a glimpse of her mistress. She whirled around expecting to be tested. Donella arched her brow, unimpressed by Belle showing off.  _

_ She lowered the sword, “No, none of that darling.”  _

_ Belle bragged anyway, “I really think I’ve gotten better. I think my skills have really improved.” Belle kept attacking the thin air.  _

_ “Darling, it’s one thing to have the skill. And it’s another thing to have the will.” _

_ Belle stopped pointing the sword around, “What-what do you mean?” _

_ Donella smiled. “Anyone can practice for days dear. Anyone can hone their skills. But it’s the will to do it that defines who you are. You may have mastered the art of the sword, but are you willing to point that sword to another human. Are you willing to go for the heart.”  _

_ Belle’s shoulders tensed. She had never thought about how truly terrifying it is to be willing to hurt someone.  _

_ “It is your will that defines your weakness and strength. And frankly Belle, I don’t think you have the will to point that sword towards anybody. I’ve seen you in fights Belle. You are just too afraid to hurt anyone.”  _

_ Belle glanced at her sword, looking at her reflection. “I’m not afraid.” _

“I’m not afraid. I have the will.” Belle wraps Varian in a swirl of black rocks. 

“No!” Hugo cried. “Belle, this is between you and me! Leave Varian out of this!”

Belle chuckled, “Are you kidding me? Do you know how impressed Donella will be when I show her what I can do.” Belle closed the palm of her hand, forcing the rocks to slightly squeeze Varian. Varian squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to show Hugo it is hurting him. He had already lost Belle to darkness. He wasn’t going to lose Hugo that way too. 

“Don’t give in to her! Hugo, she’s trying to mess with you! She’s trying to imitate Donella!” The hurt in Varian’s voice didn’t convince Hugo. 

Rapunzel and Eugene made it to the top of the stairs. “Varian! Hugo!” She unbraided her hair, throwing it at Hugo, wrapping it around his waist. She pulled him down. Hugo dragged across the floor. “Heh, thanks Princess.”

Your welcome.” Rapunzel cheered. She then glares at Belle. “That’s enough Belle!” Rapunzel lassos her hair, aiming to release Varian, but Belle shoots another black rock through her hair. Her hair gets caught. “Oh, wow. She definitely improved on that magic.” Eugene slides across the floor, charging towards her. Belle summons a circle of black rocks surrounding Eugene, caging him. Hugo still stays in place. 

“You want to try to?” Belle yelled at him. 

“Yes, but I’m going to try from right here.” Hugo awkwardly stated. 

“Face it Belle, you’re stalling. You don’t want to go too far. By attacking us, it holds you back from hurting Var. You are not willing to hurt him, because you don’t want to. And that’s fine! It’s not a weakness! It’s you being compassionate.” 

“Compassion is a weakness!” Belle growled. 

“That’s what Donella says, but that’s not true!” Hugo argued. “What has Varian done to make you do this? He’s done nothing, and you know this. It’s Donella who wants him gone. She’s corrupting you Belle. Don’t let her take away your freedom!”

Belle looks at Varian. He was practically pleading with his eyes to listen and let go. Belle’s hand trembled. Hugo hadn’t tried to stop her yet because he trusts her. He thinks he knows her. He trusts her to make a decision. The right one. And Varian. He couldn’t break free. He wanted Belle to make the decision. Belle scanned the room. Eugene watched through his cage. And Rapunzel struggled to pull her from the rock that kept her grounded. She breathed rapidly, feeling dread, feeling sorry. No! She doesn’t regret any of the destruction she is causing. She will be victorious. A bright red color reflected off her eyes. Rocks colored red, spurted from the floor. She screamed. 

“Uh Rapunzel,” Eugene said, hoping Rapunzel had an idea of what these rocks were. 

“I’ve never seen the rocks like this before! They must be responding to her emotions. I wonder what they…”

“Agh!” Eugene screamed. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, “A cowlick! No, no no! Not a cowlick! No, come on!” 

Rapunzel deadpanned, “Oh, they show your worst fears.”

Eugene looked around. The red rocks were affecting their perspectives on everything. “Rapunzel, there’s a swarm of rocks surrounding you!”

Rapunzel looked around her, there were no rocks of any kind threatening her at the moment, “Eugene, relax. None of what you are seeing is real! It’s the red rocks. They show your worst fear! Everyone, you have to stay positive.” Rapunzel laughed nervously, trying to convince herself none of what she was seeing was real; the rock cage enclosing on Eugene. “No! It’s not real. It’s not real! Belle! Listen to me, you’re scared. These rocks affect you and everyone else! You need to calm down! You need to let go!” 

Belle locked her eyes on Varian. Her eyes welled with tears. 

“Go ahead darling, he’s yours to take down.”

Belle gasped, that bone chilling voice, “Donella?”

Right behind her, was in fact Donella. “You are right there. You are so close. Don’t let this opportunity slip away.” 

Varian saw no one behind her. “Belle, she’s not really there! Ignore it!”

Belle couldn’t. 

Hugo watched in terror. He wasn’t sure if his fear was happening or not. Varian cried in pain, as Belle attempted to crush him with the rocks. “Belle stop! You’re hurting him!” Hugo begged. 

“I’m NOT!” Belle exploded. 

“Hugo it’s just your fear, it’s nothing! I’m fine!” Varian reassured him but all Hugo could hear was Varian in pain. 

“This is your moment Belle! Seize it!” The fake Donella said. Belle slowly closed her palm slightly crushing the boy. 

“Agh!” Varian shut his eyes. The pain was real this time. And it only made it worse in Hugo’s eyes. 

“NO!” Rapunzel yelled, but she was still stuck. Pascal and Ruddiger came to the rescue. “Guys! I was worried! Good thing you two stayed behind a bit. See if you can remove this rock. Ruddiger went to the blunt rock, keeping Rapunzel’s hair stuck. Ruddiger pushed it harder to the side, releasing her hair. “Oh that’s better.” She looked at Eugene. She could see rocks enclosing on him. “No. Nope! That’s the fear! Eugene!” 

Eugene looked at Rapunzel. A trail of black rocks was behind her. “Rapunzel look out!”

Rapunzel tilts her head. There were no black rocks behind her. “Eugene, nothing you are seeing is real!” 

“But Varian’s pain is!” Eugene pointed at their young friend as he cried out. “Go help him!” 

Rapunzel nodded. “Belle, listen to my voice, not Donella’s. She’s not here. It’s just the rocks tricking you.” 

“Don’t listen to her!” Donella spoke once more. “You can do more. You want my approval! You need to earn it!” The nightmare figment of Donella grabs Belle’s arm, “Here, let me help you.” 

“NO!” Belle screams. 

Rapunzel pitied the girl. Being emotionally tortured by someone she called a mother. She recognized it all too well. “Belle, this isn’t right. This isn’t healthy. Donella has shown no remorse. No love for you, for Hugo. She was just using you for your talents and skills! Don’t waste your talents on her. Use them for good! Use them to make your own destiny.” Rapunzel hoped she would get through to her. 

Belle hesitates. 

“NO! If you don’t get rid of Varian. You will always hold a weakness.” Donella’s thoughts are spoken through Belle. 

Varian’s pupils dilate. He watches Belle, anticipating her next move. “Belle. You’re afraid. You’re afraid to go too far. You don’t want to do this.”

Belle painfully groaned. The Moonstone shocked her, aggressively this time. Her hair, once brown, turned blue. And one of her hands started to wither. “Ah!” Belle grabbed her hand. “No!”

“Belle! The Moonstone is dangerous! It’s hurting you! Please, give it to me!” Rapunzel shouted, desperate to protect the girl and Varian. 

Belle lowered her brows, looking at the Princess. The nightmare figment of Donella intervenes, “No you will not be held back by this!” She grabbed her other functioning hand and pointed it at Varian. She continues to crush him with the rocks, harder. 

“It stings! I can’t hold it any longer!” 

“Oh darling, it’s just a setback!” 

Varian cried louder. Outraged, Hugo charged toward Belle. 

I’m not…” Belle groans. “It… I can’t do this!”

“Harder Belle!” Donella encouraged.

Belle watched as Varian painfully groaned. He was losing consciousness. Rapunzel readied to throw her hair to control Belle when a mix of blue and red lightning mixed with the two teenagers. It wasn’t just Varian’s life in danger. Belle was losing control. They both screamed in agony. Rapunzel tried to throw her hair to pull Varian out, but her hair shocked when it meddled with the lights.

Rapunzel fell backward. “Ow!” 

“Rapunzel!” Eugene yelled.

“I’m fine!” Rapunzel said, catching her breath. “I can’t get in there.”  Hugo came running past the Princess. “Hugo, no!”

Hugo shoves Belle, destroying the figment Donella and causing an explosion within the three. 

“NO!” Rapunzel yelled, reaching out her hand. The impact of the explosion destroyed all the black rocks around the tower, including the cage Eugene was trapped in. He grabbed both Ruddiger and Pascal to keep them from blowing away. The tower fell apart and everyone fell. Rapunzel catches her hair on a ledge still stable, and wraps her hair around Eugene and their animal friends. 

Hugo, Varian, and Belle have all been pushed off the tower, all falling in the air. Hugo falls onto a ledge, but Belle and Varian miss. Varian is still unconscious. “NO!” Belle harnesses what power she can still control and forces a ledge to grow from the tower. Luckily, Varian lands on it. Belle quickly lands on the same ledge. She brushes a hair strand behind her ear, “Varian!” She looked, waiting for a sign of life. Varian held his stomach, groaning. As he opened his eyes, Belle went for a hug. “Varian I’m- I’m so sorry I,” Belle sniffed, crying as she apologized to Varian. “I went too far. I should have listened. I'm sorry.” 

His voice was rough but he still spoke, “I’m just glad you didn’t kill me, heh.” 

Belle smiled. 

“Do you still see her?” Varian asked, concerned about Belle’s wellbeing.

“No! She’s gone.” 

Everyone finally made it to the ground. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Hugo all ran to Varian. Hugging him and glad he was safe. 

Belle quietly walked up to them. Lowering her head, she pulled the Moonstone off her chest. She handed it to Rapunzel, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. I never should have taken this in the first place.” Her voice was cold and quiet. Rapunzel took it. Being the host of the Sundrop, she safely held it in her hand. “I know it is difficult to move on. Trust me I know.” She kneels down, grabbing Belle’s shoulders, “but it does get better. And you can start with your friends.” Belle looks at both Hugo and Varian. 

Hugo frowned at her, “It’s gonna take a lot to gain my trust back but,” he sighs, “my arms are always opened."

Varian brushes it off, “Yeah well I can’t be that much of a hypocrite.” He grabs Belle in for a group hug. Hugo, Belle, and Varian knelt on the ground hugging each other. Ruddiger ran to the group as well, nuzzling Varian’s legs. 

“Well, all’s well that ends well.” Eugene wrapped his hand around Rapunzel’s waist.

Rapunzel laughs, but then her mind clicks, “Wait! The scroll! We never retrieved the scroll!” 

"Unh unh Blondie. You keep forgetting who your boyfriend is.” Eugene pulls out the Demanitus scroll from behind his back. 

Rapunzel’s mouth ajar, she elbows Eugene. Oh you.” The loving couple both laugh together and share a kiss underneath the stars. 

Belle had a rough, lonely, and cold year, but for the first time since she stole the Moonstone, she felt warmth. Hugo and Varian’s friendship was all she needed. It was the three of them. Ruddiger nuzzles Belle’s legs. Belle giggles. Okay so four of them. 

“So fellas, where’s our next stop?” Belle asked.

Varian and Hugo unanimously, “Anywhere.” 

Belle giggles. Her will to move on from Donella, her will to not give in to hate, had made their friendship stronger than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I know the ending seems rushed and not the best but honestly I just yeah lol, hopefully it's not too rushed to the point it seems unrealistic or jarring. But yeah ya'll on Tumblr should check out Alchemy Bros RP. It's amazing!


End file.
